


This Way

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Self-Sacrifice, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When the Doctor stays behind during a tragedy, Harry and Sarah are forced to say goodbye. Forever.Sentence 4: “It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”





	This Way

Nearly tripping over his scarf, the Doctor runs. Clinging to his hand, Sarah Jane tries to stop herself falling, so out of breath but knowing she can’t stop.

“Hurry!” the Doctor says, running faster. “We need… to reach the escape pods.”

They are the last to evacuate, apart from the captain. They stayed as long as they could, desperately trying to repair the damage. But they couldn’t. And they have to go. They have to evacuate and get as far away as possible before the ship explodes, because the explosion will take out the planet with it.

They reach the escape pod, and the Doctor literally shoves Harry and Sarah inside. And then everything happens in a blur. The Doctor kisses Harry and Sarah, and his voice shakes as he says, “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I love you.”

And then he slams the door and ejects the pod.

“Doctor!” Sarah screams, slamming her hands against the window.

Harry wraps his arms around her, staring out into space. “Doctor… No…”

As they travel away from the ship and the Doctor, the force fields go up around the ship. The Doctor must be right down in the engine room, forcing the switch down to keep them on.

“We have to go back!” Harry cries, hugging Sarah tighter.

“Pre-plotted course,” says one of the other passengers, his face grave. “I’m sorry.”

There’s nothing they can do. They just have to watch, sobbing as they cling to each other.

When the ship explodes in a flurry of flames and shockwaves, the explosion is contained inside the force field. It absorbs the force of the explosion. The planet and all the escape pods are unscathed.

And it’s all because of the Doctor. He sacrificed himself to save them all.


End file.
